To Help You
by jedlee07
Summary: Tag for 5.12 "Help". Just an idea I had after watching the episode. F/A. Title's lame but if you squint it matches up with the ep title and the story, so...enjoy.


**Well, this is my first time back in the game after a long time out. This story is pretty much crap, but I had to do it anyway. I'm really liking the Flack/Angell idea (and I'm sticking with "Jess", since that's what he called her before he kissed her in 5.07. It's her latest name, according to IMDB.) Details might be wrong and it's probably really dry, but it's not like you're wasting money to read it so... :) Still, I hope somebody enjoys it. Please review, either way! ~jed  
**

* * *

The case was now solved and the Gramercy rapist behind bars. Sid was in the subway with Mac and Stella, taking the time to actually listen to the artists performing down there. Stella was glad for the distraction, allowing her mind to be occupied with thoughts of good music and friendship instead of the fight she was forced to endure earlier. Danny and Lindsey were at home, thinking about baby names and nursery colors. Hawkes sat on his couch flipping through an old photo album filled with memories of his life with Kara.

Don Flack sat in a coffee shop with a tall cup in front of him. He looked up and locked eyes with the woman sitting across the table. Jess Angell was nursing her own cup of coffee, joining Flack in his attempt to erase the stress of the day, particularly their chase through the subway. She had noticed his walk was a bit stiffer than normal and her mind replayed the image of him leaping onto the tracks to stop the suspect.

Silence had settled upon them since they'd left the precinct and neither felt the need to replace it with empty words. The lights in the coffee shop were dimmed and soft music played over the radio. Five other tables were occupied and the employees were beginning their cleanup. The other patrons talked amongst themselves or read newspapers or worked on laptops, but the two detectives relished the calm between them, content with just relaxing in the other's presence.

Finally their coffee was gone and they donned their coats and scarves. Despite the cold they decided to take a short walk before going home. The still-reigning silence was comfortable, the type that signals good friendships. Their breath came out in little puffs of white steam. A thick layer of clouds blocked out the stars, signaling the threat of snow. The wind picked up a bit and they pulled their jackets tighter around them.

Without warning Jess let out a shriek, shattering the quiet that blanketed them. She tilted back as she slipped on some black ice on the sidewalk, and her arms swung out in an attempt to steady herself. She almost fell but a strong hand grabbed her arm. Don's free hand took hold of her other arm and he bent over to look in her eyes.

"You okay?" His face was slightly twisted with concern. Angell looked at him and nodded, still trying to catch her breath from the sudden rush of adrenaline. As Don brushed a piece of hair out of her face she started to laugh. His hand gripped her arm again as he moved her away from the patch of ice.

"What's so funny?" When her laughter was the only answer his face went from concerned to confused. She didn't miss the slight smile his lips formed. Finally she stopped laughing and caught her breath.

"Sorry, Don. That always happens. Something catches me off guard like that and I just start laughing."

Don was wearing a full smile now. "I like it. It's cute." He received a glare from the woman before him, causing him to reconsider the word "cute". Jess opened her mouth, fully intending to call him on it, but at the last second she changed her mind. A soft smile joined the strangely tender look in her eyes.

"What?" Don couldn't explain the sudden shift in her expression.

"It's nice to see you smile after being so serious. The whole time we were in the café back there I was trying to come up with a plan to make you smile. The case is over, the bad guy's in custody. You don't need to be so solemn anymore, at least not tonight."

His lips curled up into a half-smile and he held his arm out to her. "Come on, let's keep walking. I don't think Mac would enjoy having to pry our frozen butts off the sidewalk when he comes into work tomorrow." Jess looped her arm through his and they set off again. The silence settled upon them once more but Jess could tell Don was thinking about something. She waited to see if he'd figure it out, but they were almost back to the car and he was still in his own head.

"Hey," she nudged his side with her arm, "what's on your mind?" He looked up at her then, but she couldn't read his expression.

"Oh, nothing. Just, well, you got me thinking, about why I was so _'solemn'_ tonight." He stopped there and she raised an eyebrow when he didn't continue.

"Well? Why were you?"

He watched her for a few moments, his face never showing nameable emotions. "I was thinking about when we were chasing Fager through the subway." His voice dropped slightly. "When you got shoved into that wall…" He shook his head and looked down.

"Is that all? That's what had you so down tonight? Don, that was nothing!"

He looked up at the sky before looking at her. "I know, I know. It's just, when I saw it happen a big part of me wanted to stop and make sure you were okay, and that's what's getting' me. Only my training and adrenaline kept me movin' after that guy. The urge to check on you was so strong…I don't know what to make of it."

His eyes focused on a spot on the sidewalk again and she just stared at him, her brain trying to process what she'd just heard. Her independent side told her to get angry that he thought he had to check up on her, make sure she wasn't hurt. The cop in her said it was to be expected from her partner. And yet a surprisingly large part of her felt a thrill that he was so concerned. Which part should she listen to? She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"It's okay, Don. There were a lot of people around and adrenaline was flowing. You were trying to catch the guy and make sure your partner was okay at the same time. I'd probably be having the same struggle if it'd happened to you."

He nodded without looking up. "Yeah, well," he looked up at her then, a familiar gleam in his eye. His free hand went to the back of her head and he leaned over, connecting his lips with hers. He pulled back all too soon. "I'm glad you're okay. Let's get back to the car. It's absolutely freezing out here."

They made their way back, her arm still looped through his. She was okay and he would be too. The bad guy was locked away and everyone was alive. You couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
